Fix the Machine!
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Takes place in AT2D. What if instead of Doof remembering his mistake, what if Alt. Doof offered a deal to Phineas, and tricked him. One-Shot.


**Me: Hey guys. I just now thought of this idea. What if while Alt. Doof had Phineas and the gang captured, Doof 1 didn't realize his mistake? Would Phineas just keep arguing with Alt. Doof, or would he be offered and tricked into fixing it? Read to find out. I don't own anybody from **_**Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension. **_**I only own Marissa, Tristan and Leah. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

We had lost. We were in big trouble now. As the normbots carried us into the other dimension Dr. D's lab. He had an evil smile on his face. He looked at me specifically, and he smiled evilly. None of us said a word, but when I looked at Marissa and Leah, they were giving him looks that if he hurt me or Ferb, he'd be dead meat.

"Normbots, bring that little red head closer to me, and his green haired brother next to him," other dimension Dr. D said. As the normbot brought me and Ferb close to him, the other normbots adjusted so that the order was me, Ferb, Tristan, Marissa, Leah, Candace, and Perry.

"You better not touch him!" Marissa shouted at he approached me. He stopped approaching me, and he approached her.

"You know, you aren't really in the state to be giving demands here kid," he said as he put his finger in her face. She leaned in to bite his finger, and she succeeded. "OW! Oooo you're in so much trouble now young lady," he said, and the normbot squeezed her harder.

"No stop!" I pleaded, and he commanded his normbot to stop squeezing her. He approached me, and I almost cringed in fear.

"You know kid, your sister is a real thorn in my side. If she gets to be too much of a problem, I might have to do something to…shut her up," the despicable man said, and I realized what he meant. I looked at Marissa gesturing her to just stop for now.

"Understood…sir," I said.

"Excellent," he said as he approached me again.

"What do you want with us anyways?" Candace asked.

"Long story Candace," Leah said.

"Shut up!" other dimension Dr. D said. I looked over at my dimension Dr. D, and he stood next to the machine, and I understood completely what he wanted with us…well me and Ferb at least.

"Now, you'll have no choice but to fix my machine," he said to me.

"No," I plainly said.

He frowned at me. "That's not one of your choices. Fix the machine," he said, and I just said, "No" again. Then I heard Candace's voice.

"Can uh, can I say something? So, I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing-"

"Really Candace? Now is NOT the time to talk about that," Marissa said.

"Yeah in case you haven't noticed, we're in quite a jam here," Leah said. Tristan and Ferb nodded.

"But, who exactly is THIS guy?" Candace continued as she basically ignored Marissa and Leah.

We all turned our heads back to other dimension Dr. D, and I could tell he was really getting annoyed.

"Fix it!" he yelled at me.

"No"

"Look I'd make myself do it, but apparently he's an idiot," he said as he gestured his hands toward our dimension Dr. D.

"Hey," he said in defense, but his other dimension counterpart just ignored him.

"Fix the machine," he demanded me again.

"No," I said, and my eye brows were crossed now.

"You can't make him. He's not your puppet-Ahh!" Marissa said, but then she screeched in pain as other dimension Doofenshmirtz commanded the normbot to squeeze her again.

"I suggest you shut your trap kid!" he said, and Marissa gritted her teeth, and I think I saw her clench her fists under the normbot's arms.

"Fix the machine," he said facing me again.

"No"

"Alright, then you force my hand," he said reaching in his pocket. I was actually a bit afraid at what he might pull out. A gun? A ray that would make me do whatever he wants me to? A…puppet? He took out a puppet. A dog puppet to be exact. He made the puppet say, "Fix the machine."

"No"

The villain looked puzzled. "Really? When I was your age, I did whatever a puppet told me to do," he said.

"How old do you think we are?" I asked snidely.

"Yeah really," Marissa, Leah and Candace all said in unison.

"I don't know, one, two, it's hard to tell with only one eye," he replied. Okay I know that if I only had one eye, I would be able to tell that we were WAY older than one or two.

I saw Ferb, Tristan and Perry roll their eyes.

"Anyways, I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I want you to do is make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world, and enslave your loved ones," he said.

What does he think I'm stupid? If he needs me to fix that machine, and he doesn't think I'm smart, that just proves how smart he really is. I know he's smarter than my dimension Dr. D, but come on really?

"See that's just it," I said, "Why would we do something that would lead to our own self destruction?"

"Duh!" Marissa, Leah and Candace said.

"You know, they're really persistent," my dimension Dr. D said.

"Oh shut up me," Alt. Doofenshmirtz said, "Alright kid, what if I make you an offer?"

I cocked my eye brow, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"What if, if you fix my machine, I will not doom your friends and family. In fact, when I take over your Tri-State Area, I offer you and your family jobs here. You would get to be a personal inventor of mine," he offered.

He would be willing to spare my family if I fix his machine? I wonder what Isabella would think of that. If we ever get together, she'd have a boyfriend that is the inventor of ruler of the Tri-State Area. That has a nice ring to it, but what about the rest of us.

"So let me get this straight, if I fix your stupid machine, you will spare me and my family, and you will not hurt any of my friends?" I asked double checking the deal.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he said.

I thought for a bit. If I do this, my friends, family, and I will be spared, but my home will be taken over, and I will risk never experiencing summer again. I saw how terrible life was for the other me. Would that happen to me and my family if I do this one thing? I would have to find out…

"Alright…I'll fix your stupid machine," I said, and he commanded the normbot to drop me. I felt the normbot's hands let go and I landed on my feet on the ground standing in front of the evil dictator…and soon…my ruler…and boss.

"No Phineas, don't do it," Marissa pleaded, "Just run, and save yourself. Go get help, but don't help him do this."

I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach as I approached the machine, and the Dr. D from my dimension. He lifted me, and he placed me on the ring where I sat. I could swear I saw a bit of sympathy in his face as he looked at me. I first checked the spot where Dr. D made his error earlier, and sure enough everything was wired to the self-destruct button again.

"Well here's your problem…again. Everything is wired to the self-destruction again. All I gotta do is rewire this like so," I said as I rewired it.

"Oh that's what it was. I remember now," Dr. D said.

Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz looked at us, and he frowned annoyingly.

"Really? That's what was wrong? You just had to rewire a few things, and THAT would have been it? Ugh you are such a Dummkopf!" he shouted.

"Hey, he's the one that pointed it out earlier. I guess that's why Perry the Platypus always thwarts me," Dr. D said.

"Whatever, I got what I wanted, and now, normbot, grab the boy again," he commanded.

The normbot grabbed me, and it picked me up.

"What? You said you would let us go!" I yelled.

"I know that, but hello, EVIL!" he said as he got in my face.

"What? Okay, I know I'm evil, but I wouldn't lie to a kid like that," my dimension Dr. D said in my defense, "Just live up to your side of the bargain, and let the kid and his friends and family go."

"Is that…compassion and sympathy other dimension me?" Alt. Doof asked snidely.

"Maybe it is. Either way, LET THEM GO! They haven't done ANYTHING to you. The kid did his side of the bargain. Now you do the same," he said.

"Two syllables, E-VIL!" he said.

"More like a psychopath," I said, and he walked up to me, and he slapped me across the face.

"Not one more word out of you, you little brat!" he shouted, and I cringed.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP THAT KID!" my dimension Dr. D yelled now running up to me, "What did this kid ever do to you to deserve this? He's done nothing to you. That's what!"

The normbot flew me back to my spot, and other dimension Dr. D held a fist up, and my dimension Dr. D stood down.

"Now, send them to their doom!" Alt. Doof said.

I looked at Platyborg, and he pointed at Marissa, Leah and Candace.

"Yes, them too," alt. Doof said.

Platyborg pointed at Perry, and alt. Doof rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes everyone, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, and-" he said, but he was interrupted by the other dimension Dr. D. I have no idea how he cleaned up his act so quickly. Oh well, this is a cartoon…oops, I just broke the fourth wall.

"Doom," both Dr. D and his eviler self said in unison.

"Jinx, now you owe me three sodas," he said, and I guess the jinx thing got too annoying…that or other dimension Dr. D was still mad at him for sticking up for me.

"Okay doom for him too," he said.

"What? But I'm you," Dr. D complained.

Other dimension Dr. D took out the puppet again, "Doom!" he made it say.

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which really isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice right?"

You know, he's right. It is pretty weird to get doomed by a puppet once. I can't imagine how weird it is to have it done twice. All I know is that I was an idiot for helping him. I'll never forgive myself.

**Me: Well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks!**

**Phineas, Isabella, and me: Carpe Diem**

**Leah: Oh, doing the closing without us huh? **

**Alyssa: That hurts Isabella. I'm your sister**

**Me: uh oh, RUN!**

**Leah: We're just kidding you know**

**Me: Oh, I knew that**

**Everyone except me: Sure you did**


End file.
